BBC
by Keikokin
Summary: Sometimes a game is just that. But other times it is much more. Which is which this time? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


_**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by**_

_**JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**_

**  
B.B.C. by Keikokin **

_**(this one if for you Meg –thanks for encouraging my muse)**_

It was a beautiful spring day, and the sun was at its fullest. It warmed every centimeter of the Hogwarts' grounds. Students were spending their free time outside taking in the first warm spring rays of the season.

Harry and Ron were among the many students walking leisurely around the lake, casually discussing Quidditch. Suddenly, Ron whipped his head around at a group of students who were lurking under a tree.

"Bloody hell, they're at it again", he pronounced.

"Who is at what Ron? Harry turned his head toward his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"They're playing BBC again!" Ron said in disgust.

"Who Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked, seeing where his friend was glaring.

"Who else would be that sick?" Ron spat

"What is BBC and why are you so disgusted?" Harry wondered if there was a point.

"Boxers, Briefs or Commando! It's a poof game!" Ron answered, totally green now.

"You mean those three are gay? And trying to figure out how we dress?" Harry queried.

"Yes, and its totally repulsive!" Ron said trying to stay as far away from the tree as possible.

"What, being gay or playing a game?" Harry asked, slightly hurt.

And thinking that at least one of the trio of them wasn't repulsive.

"BOTH, and besides Malfoy has his x-ray glasses on and can see everything we have!"

At this, Ron spun around on his heel. He stormed off back around the lake the way they had come, like a little black rain cloud.

Harry on the other hand was very curious and feeling devilish. He was in no way homophobic as he was gay himself, not that anyone really knew. He smiled to himself and snuck around the back of the tree where the trio hid.

"Lee Jordan, briefs," said Crabbe.

"Yeah, think so, briefs," agreed Goyle.

"Nope boxers, black ribbed, cotton," Malfoy declared with a satisfied smug look.

Malfoy was evidently playing referee of sorts, deciding the winner.

"Oliver Wood, boxers" said Crabbe.

"Tight briefs" said Goyle

"Right you are Goyle, and nicely fit, too! Hmm, nice color on him, I think," said Draco with a smile.

Harry wondered what his old playmate Oliver would think about this. He smiled and crept up to them and cleared his throat. He leaned over to Malfoy, who was up against the tree, and slowly lowered himself from behind to whisper in his ear.

"Like what you see?" he breathed heavily into the ear.

Malfoy gasped. Harry had completely surprised him. Harry quickly stepped back to avoid having a head on collision with the handsome blonde.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed and both yelled, "Tighty-whities!"

Malfoy took in all of the tall, dark handsome man in front of him and gulped. He then shooed Crabbe and Goyle away with a wave of his hand. The two lumbered off, glowering over their shoulders from time to time at Harry and Draco.

Seeing they were safely gone he whispered "Both wrong…Commando, and hung like a centaur" while staring at Harry's privates. Harry smiled lustily at Malfoy.

"Why, Draco Malfoy, darling that's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me. But you didn't answer my question." Harry asked in his best Southern belle impression.

"What question would that be?" He seemed visibly shaken by Harry's attributes.

"Do you like what you see?" Harry asked in a slow deep tone.

Draco was shaking as he took off his glasses and handed them to Harry, sheepishly.

"Go ahead. And all your questions will be answered" he replied turning pink.

Harry was very proud of the fact he had worn contacts that day, which made it easy to comply. He took a long look at Draco, and his muscle tone under his robes, and smiled. "Quite an interesting thing to have embroidered on your silk shorts Draco."

He said taking the glasses off and handing them back to Draco, trying very hard not to fall over from shock.

Draco definitely blushed. "Imagine the looks on the Slytherin's faces if they saw you had red silk shorts embroidered with 'Property of Harry Potter' in Gryffindor gold thread," said Harry, teasingly.

Draco gasped. "You wouldn't." He bit his lip nervously.

Hmmm. "What would you give me to not tell them?" Harry was definitely enjoying this!

"Anything, Draco?" he drawled in a deep, reverberating, sexy, tone.

"Yes!" Draco replied eagerly, lustily and a little too panicky.

Harry leaned in and whispered in Dracos ear. "Those shorts really mean something now – you are now my new lover." He whispered blowing into Dracos ear.

"W-w-w-w-hat?" Draco stammered feeling the Malfoy ice melting away in Harry's advances.

"You heard – lover." He whispered in the other ear, darting out a tongue to quickly lick the lobe.

"Really?" Draco asked panting a bit.

"Draco are you smiling?" asked Harry drawing back from him to look in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, maybe," Draco stammered.

"Mmm, c'mon Draco let me teach you a muggle game under the Quidditch stands."

At this Harry wiggled his eyebrow and cocked his head toward the stands.

"Tell me what game first!" Draco didn't like not being in charge, but Harry was dragging him toward the pitch.

Oh, Harry was looking forward to this, "It is called 'Doctor', now c'mon Draco you need a FULL physical."

Catching on, Draco ran all the way to the field, smiling.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS!


End file.
